YUGIOH Halloween Special
by Spoons
Summary: Lots of sugar highness. See what happens when you leave the Yugioh cast alone in a room with Halloween candy and decorations and when a certain Yami Bakura discovers the boom box . . .


Spoons: Your classic Halloween fiasco. Hyperactive and a bit random. Characters are Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Isis, and Kaiba 'cause you just gotta love that outfit in Battle City.  
  
Malik: You got bored with I Can't Tell You, didn't you?  
  
Spoons: Noooo......not really! The fifth chapter is really long and I don't know when I'll find the time to type it! @_@  
  
Kaiba: Yeah right. You've had plenty of time to type it.  
  
Joey: Actually, I'm fine with it being postponed...^_^;  
  
Ryou: I don't blame you.  
  
Spoons: Silence! We're starting now!!  
  
*suddenly yugioh cast is standing in a large house filled with Halloween decorations.*  
  
Spoons: I rented this place out just for tonight! I'm the host. Now I must go get into costume. Help yourselves to candy!!*vanishes*  
  
*Yami turns to Yugi*  
  
"Hikari? What's Halloween??"  
  
Yugi groans and begins to explain candy and costumes and all that while Marik discovers the candy bowl.  
  
"Muhahahahaha!!! Sugary goodness!!!!!!  
  
"Aaagh!! Someone get Marik away from the candy bowl!! Isis! Help me!" Isis and Malik try to pry a now very hyper Marik away from the candy. Meanwhile, Bakura and Ryou seek out the boom box and Bakura produces a cd from his pocket.  
  
"Um...yami? How'd that get in your pocket? Wouldn't it break?"  
  
"Guess not. Lets put it in!"  
  
"What is it?" Bakura pops the cd in and turns the volume all the way up. Some really loud techno comes on and knocks over several tables from the noise. Kaiba, who was standing next to a speaker, falls over and tries to cover his ears. Bakura starts dancing and Ryou tries to find out how to lower the volume.  
  
"I still don't understand this Halloween. Why do you dress up as a monster?"  
  
"Well, you can be anything!"  
  
"Can I be myself?"  
  
"Um...I guess..."  
  
Isis and Malik succeed in detaching Marik, but not before he grabs a huge handful of pixie sticks and hides them in his hair.  
  
"Muhahahahaha!!!" Marik runs across the room and knocks over a plastic replica of a witch.  
  
"Crud. At least he doesn't have the Millennium Rod." Malik gives up and locates the punch bowl.  
  
"Brother, please don't spike the punch."  
  
"Why not??"  
  
Isis sighs and helps a now comatose Kaiba stand up and a very deafened Ryou find the volume switch.  
  
"Hey!! I liked the music!! Turn it back up!"  
  
"No, Bakura. We're all going deaf here."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Marik finds the kitchen and goes in, observing all of the shiny objects. He removes a pixie stick from his hair and munches on it, selecting a whisk from one of the draws, and proceeding to pick several large boning knives from the knife rack. A/N: (They are like really big and seriously sharp. Like mega-knives.) Back in the main room, Yami is still confused.  
  
"But why would people give you candy?"  
  
"Because they just do!!!"  
  
"Ahh...guys?"  
  
"Yes, Malik?"  
  
"Have either of you seen Marik? He's a little jacked up on sugar, and I'm worried."  
  
"Nope, sorry." Malik looks at Isis and shakes his head. Bakura has turned the music back up and Ryou, after trying in vain to manually turn the volume down only to have Bakura instantly jack it up again, is now attempting to find the volume remote, which Bakura had taken and hidden in his trusty pocket.  
  
*BUM Ba dum ba bUM Ba duM BA BUM*  
  
"Bakura!! Give. Me. The. Remote!!!"  
  
*BA DUM BA BUM BA DUM*  
  
"What!!?"  
  
*BA BUM BA DUM BA BUM BA DUM*  
  
"The REMOTE!!!!!"  
  
*BA BUM BA DUM BA BUM*  
  
"Oh!!!"  
  
*BA DUM BA BUM BA DUM BA*  
  
"Well!!?"  
  
*BUM BA DUM BA BUM*  
  
"What??!!!"  
  
*BA DUM BA BUM BA*  
  
"AAAGH!!!"  
  
"I can't hear you, Ryou!!!"  
  
Kaiba is trying to pick the lock on the front door with his Blue Eyes White Dragon card, but failing miserably.  
  
"Nooo!! My monster never fails me!!!" Kaiba drops the card and tries to crawl out an open window, but can't because of his oversized cape.  
  
"YAAAA!!!" Suddenly Marik runs in with a huge whisk and several menacing knives, chopping up the decorations hanging from the ceiling. Yami jumps up.  
  
"Spirit of the Millennium Rod!! I challenge you to a duel!!"  
  
"Muhahaha!!!!!" Marik runs over and chops a big spike off of Yami's hair  
  
"NOO!! My hair!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Marik then hurls the whisk at Yugi's face and knocks him out cold. Isis runs over, only to trip over a chair and fall face-first into a bowl of fake blood. She sputters and gets up, slipping on the spilled liquid and falling on a giant fake pumpkin that swallows her and traps her inside.  
  
"BAKURA GIVE ME THE REMOTE!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YEEEHAHAHA!!" Marik vaults over Malik who is trying to restrain him and chops the boom box into ribbons, killing the music.  
  
*BA BUM BA DUM BA-...........*  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!!! My music!!" Bakura whips out the Millennium Ring and points it at Marik. "I banish you to the shadow realm!!!!!"  
  
Marik runs around, dodging the blasts, which cause two chairs, a lamp, several pieces of furniture, and Malik to vanish into the shadow realm.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Noo!! Stand still!!!"  
  
"Eeek!" Ryou dives under a table as a blast from the Ring sears through the air past him.  
  
Yami, still mourning the loss of his hair, decides to get revenge on Marik and grabs the whisk, sneaking over to the sugar high spirit.  
  
"WAHAHAH-OW!! Hey! That hurt!!" Marik takes one of the knives and chops off more of Yami's hair, as Kaiba gets in the way of one of the blasts and vanishes into the shadow realm. Yami tries to grab Marik, but only succeeds in seizing a handful of his cloak as the spirit spins around, jerking Yami into the evil, person-consuming fake pumpkin that happily gobbles him up.  
  
"Stupid Marik!! Hold still!!!!" Bakura fires more blasts from the ring as Marik jumps onto the table Ryou ducked under and slips, flipping said table over and pinning Ryou underneath. Marik then runs over to where Malik vanished and grabs the Millennium Rod, proceeding to dive behind a large metal cauldron as a blast zooms by, sending Yugi's unconscious form to the shadow realm. Soon countless streaks are zooming around in the room. Bakura has taken refuge behind the table his hikari is trapped under and is trying to help him up between firing blasts and ducking under the edge of his refuge.  
  
"Muhahaha!! You can't win!!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"Yes I can!!"  
  
*FWOOSH...FWOOSH*  
  
The main room is now devoid of most of it's decorations, save the fake pumpkin and the cauldron and table.  
  
"You have the worst aim!!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"Well...so do you!!!"  
  
"Heyyyyy!!!!!" Spoons appears, clad in a cat outfit complete with little ears and a tail. "What are you guys doing!!! I leave you alone for fifteen minuets..."  
  
"It's not my fault!! Marik started it!!!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"Hey!!! Watch it! You almost hit me!!"  
  
"Really??"  
  
*FWOOSH...FWOOSH...FWOOSH*  
  
"AAAGH!!" Marik chases Spoons out of the room, firing blasts at her with the Millennium Rod. Bakura helps Ryou up and they sit down and enjoy what candy was left over from the party. Hours pass and Spoons and Marik are nowhere in sight, so Bakura finds another cd player and they spend all night battling over the remote.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Kaiba: Whaaaaa?! You call that a story?! We all got sent to the shadow realm!!  
  
Ryou: Not all of us.  
  
Spoons: Hee hee. Happy Halloween!!! ^_____^ 


End file.
